


Popularitas

by CheccellateTruffels



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheccellateTruffels/pseuds/CheccellateTruffels
Summary: Jika ditanya apakah ia mahu berhenti mengikuti jejak abangnya, jawapannya Fang tidak mahu. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi sekuat..atau sepopuler abangnya ia semat dalam hatinya sejak kecil.
Kudos: 3





	Popularitas

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini mengambil setting sebelum movie 2.

Fang mengemaskini statusnya di Spacebook. Ia merasa perlu berbuat demikian setelah melihat kali terakhir profilnya itu dikemaskini adalah 6 bulan yang lalu. Yah.. Ia akui sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bermacam-macam yang harus dilalui anak itu, termasuk latihan demi latihan bersama abangnya sehingga membuatnya lebih sering mudah tertidur di mana-mana. 

Jika ditanya apakah ia mahu berhenti mengikuti jejak abangnya, jawapannya Fang tidak mahu. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi sekuat..atau sepopuler abangnya ia sematkan dalam hatinya sejak kecil. Boboiboy juga sudah banyak berkorban melindungi mereka semua. Mungkin benar kata abangnya, ia cukup lemah. Ia merasa semakin tidak berguna. Ia merasa bersalah, merasa seolah-olah dia yang menarik Boboiboy masuk ke dunianya. Ia mahu membalas semua itu. 

Yah..walaupun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Fang maafkan. 

Popularitas. 

Ia suka mengecek trending-trending tertentu di laman sosial. Salah satunya, tanda pagar temannya sendiri. Ia membaca satu persatu tajuk artikel yang timbul. Tidak ada apa yang menarik, semua sudah ia tahu dan baca.

'Boboiboy masih di headlines utama biarpun setelah hampir 2 minggu tamatnya pertempuran di Sunnova?'

'Kenali kadet kecil yang telah berjuang mempertahankan Stasiun Sunnova!'

'Sinar Boboiboy Solar akhirnya menghancurkan Vargoba'

  
Sehinggalah matanya tertumpu pada satu paparan video. Ia mengklik butang main. 

  
"Boboiboy memang menakjubkan," komentar Kapten Kaizo ringkas ketika ditemui dalam satu rapat tertutup antara personel tertinggi TAPOPS dan TEMPUR-A yang terlibat secara langsung dalam adu tarung mendebarkan tersebut. 

"Aku bahkan kami tidak terlibat secara langsung berhadapan Vargoba, berterima kasihlah pada kadet Boboiboy" ujar Kapten yang terkenal tidak gemar mengambil pujian itu meskipun media ada menyorotkan aksi beliau sepanjang pertarungan itu. 

Bukan suatu yang mengejutkan jika Kaizo sudah lama menjadi sorotan media. Ia sudah pun terbiasa menghadapi pihak media, dengan layanan mengikut caranya sendiri tentunya. 

Di mana TAPOPS ditempatkan untuk sementara waktu juga dirahsiakan, memberi ruang untuk Boboiboy berehat sehingga pulih sepenuhnya. 

Oh, jadi ini penyebab kakaknya dengan tidak rela menunda rutin latihan mereka pagi hujung minggu lalu. 

Fang memasang tampang sebal ketika ia tahu dari para perawat kalau abangnya yang menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Yah, tidak masalah. Ia mengerti keadaan yang terdesak seperti itu. Tapi apa-apaan? Boboiboy pernah mengajak Kaizo, bahkan Sai bercuti sama mereka ke Pulau Rintis. Ia juga pernah meminta Fang sampai ia harus mati-matian menjepret satu foto abangnya. Jangan ingat Fang tidak tahu Kaizo menghadiahkan beberapa senyuman yang tak bisa Fang ertikan pada Boboiboy. 

Yah kalau mau berkenal-kenalan langsung aja hubungi sama yang bersangkutan. Ini tidak, harus dia yang dijebak jadi pengantara. Dasar Boboiboy. 

"Kapten sama kadet itu kok rapat sekali ya? Terlihat manis sekali kayak kakak-adik beneran."

"Kudengar Kapten memang punya adik."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, pasti wajah mereka mirip"

Hati Fang rontok pada kata 'tidak tahu'. 

Boboiboy. 

Kaizo. 

Oh, Fang tahu kedua nama itu cukup populer dan digilai seantero galaksi. Tapi bagaimana pula dengannya? Mau taruh di mana? 

Justeru, Fang tidak bisa duduk diam. Ia harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa meningkatkan popularitas. Itu sangat penting bagi seorang Fang. 

Fang dan popularitas bukanlah hal yang baru-baru berlaku. Ia begitu sejak sekian lama. Ketika ia di rumahnya suatu masa dahulu, Kaizo hanya bisa menggeleng sambil berkacak pinggang melihat Pang kecil menari-menari sambil berlatih menyanyi lagu kegemarannya, Singing Pebble Penguin dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil. Konfiden sekali, memang. 

Ketika ia sedang larut dalam angan-angannya, Fang mendapat satu idea. Ia berlari mencari Perpustakaan Markas Tempur-A. 

"Abangnya mahukannya jadi seorang askar..bukan cita-citanya, bukan impiannya.." Fang bersenandung kecil sehingga ia sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. 

Tidak susah untuk mencari apa-apa di sini. Tempat ini sebahagian dari memori masa kecilnya yang tersisa. Tempur-A antara sekutu terbaik TAPOPS. Namun, itu dulu. Sampai Kaizo dan Ramen-Man..bertelagah. Entah, ia tidak tahu secara detail. Tapi dari pengamatannya, Ramen-Man tampak sangat berusaha membaiki semua itu. Bagi Kaizo, TAPOPS berada dalam keadaan terlalu terdesak hingga membutuhkan backup pasukan Tempur-A. Itu yang ia kurang gemar. 

Fang memasukkan kata sandi lalu pintu terbuka otomatis. Ia disapa dengan pemandangan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi, serta taburan kerusi meja yang empuk serta lantainya dilengkapi permaidani yang luas. Terdapat beberapa bean bag, bantal-bantal serta selimut di atas permaidani. Loh kenapa ada selimut? Itu kerana pengunjung bisa melaraskan setting temperature yang ia mahu di tempat ia duduki, sama ada hangat atau sejuk. Bahkan kerusi urut juga terdapat di situ. Markas Tempur-A juga secara umumnya lebih terang dan damai berbanding TAPOPS. 

Fang menekan lift untuk naik ke tingkat berikutnya. Ia berlalu ke rak yang dilabel '0019- Living' dengan menaiki hoverboard. 

"Nah. Tangan-tanganku. Sila ambil apa sahaja yang berkaitan kepopuleran," Fang berbicara dengan tangan-tangan bayangnya. 

Semua yang berkaitan powersphera dan ketenteraan, berada di tingkat bawah. Sementara bahan bacaan di tingkat atas, lebih santai. Juga menempatkan pantri dan beberapa buah komputer yang boleh diakses. 

Oh, jangan lupakan tempat favorit Fang yang lainnya seperti Salon dan Gym yang tersedia di markas itu. Di bahagian utara markas juga terdapat kolam renang khas untuk latihan unit maritim. Tetapi sesiapa sahaja bisa menggunakan kolam santai di kawasan yang sama. Hebat bukan? 

Seminit kemudian, Fang kembali di depan pintu perpustakaan. Membawa keluar segunung buku yang tampak menarik perhatian bagi seorang Fang. Ia tersenyum puas. 

* * *

  
  


Sai kaget. Ia sedang khusyuk menggilap topi perisai kesayangannya, hingga segunduk buku terjatuh ketika pintu terbuka. Masih ada segunduk lagi yang tersusun bertingkat dipegang seseorang, buku-buku itu menutupi wajahnya. 

Sai yakin, itu Fang. Ia menatap sebuah buku yang jatuh di atas lantai. Siapa lagi yang mau membaca buku-buku yang salah satunya berjudul 'Alangkah Indahnya Jika Aku Populer! ' Ia menggeleng kepala, tersenyum sinis. 

Kepala pasukan merangkap teman sekamarnya itu sungguh ingin menjadi populer. 

Sai memutar mata sambil mengangkat kedua-dua tangannya. 

"Baiklah, kau kutinggalkan. Aku mau keluar. Have fun with those books," ujarnya. 

"Roger," balas Fang sebelum memasang earphone di telinga. Lagu dipasang full-blast. Ia tenggelam dalam bacaannya dengan penuh antusias. 

* * *

"Fang? ..Fang!" Terdengar nada peduli dari suara Boboiboy. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar temannya itu berkali-kali. 

Boboiboy menguatkan suaranya.   
"FAAAANNGGG..!! KAMU MAU IKUT KAMI NGGAK SIH? KITA MAIN DI ARENA YUK?"

Percuma. Ia tidak berbalas. 

"Ah, ke tepi!" 

Boboiboy mendapati Sai baru tiba di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Boboiboy yang menghalang laluannya ke sisi. Dengan sombong, Sai berdiri tegak di hadapan pintu sambil bersilang tangan. 

"Cari siapa?" Tanya Sai. 

Boboiboy cemberut. 

"Yah sudah pastilah yang kucari itu Fang!" Boboiboy membalas dengan tatapan sengit. 

"Dia ke mana?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi. 

"Tidak ke mana-mana. Sudah, pergi sana! Fang tidak mahu diganggu," usir Sai. 

"Tunggu..tunggu! Jadi Fang di dalam?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia merasa tersinggung. Fang langsung tidak menggubrisnya tadi. Boboiboy paham kalau Fang itu sibuk, tapi meluangkan masa untuk bersukan dengan teman-teman yang peduli padanya itu tidak salah bukan? Adakah Fang sedang tertekan atau depresi sampai mengurung diri di dalam bilik seharian? Setahu Boboiboy, dia terlihat baik-baik aja belakangan ini. 

"Oi! Hoo.. Kau malah melamun di sini! Ya sudah, kau lihat sendiri aja. Mungkin kamu bisa masuk, soal kamu itu kecil sih. Kamu nasihat aja temanmu itu. Goodluck with that," ujar Sai. 

"Ha? Kamu tidak masuk, Sai-" Boboiboy menganga ketika ia didorong masuk. Kamar yang menempatkan dua orang itu dipenuhi buku-buku. Memang kamar yang diduduki mereka sekarang lebih sempit dari yang di TAPOPS. Dengan susah payah, ia mencapai meja belajar Fang. 

Dengan santai ia mendaratkan pantatnya di atas meja belajar Fang sambil bersilang tangan. Sebelah kakinya menendang keras kerusi yang Fang duduki hingga tercabut earphone di telinga Si Ungu. Ia menikmati pemandangan wajah Fang yang tercetak urat-urat kesal. 

"Ada apa?!" Gertak Fang. 

"Hei. Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Boboiboy. 

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Fang tidak acuh.   
Boboiboy menahan sabarnya. Malas mahu berdebat dengan Fang lama-lama. 

"Jadi..mau main gak?" Tanya Boboiboy, langsung to-the-point. 

"Kau lihat wajahku seperti mengatakan 'Ya, aku mau main denganmu' nggak?"

"Iya."

"Sorry, Boboiboy. Not this time."

"Kau seperti Sai. Suka mengusirku. Come on Fang, let's move our muscles! You can't just cramp up in your room the whole day! We wanna have fun, and that includes you." 

Fang menggeleng. 

Boboiboy mengeluh. 

Ia menyeret kakinya keluar di celah tumpukan buku dengan frustasi, "Fang gak asik."

* * *

Boboiboy menyandarkan punggungnya di balik dinding kamar Fang. Ia tampak berpikir keras. 

"Erm..kalau Yaya atau Ying, mereka pasti mendukung usaha Fang ingin membaca. Ah aku harus meminta bantuan Gopal!"

.

.

"Lama sekali kau, Boboiboy! Mana si Landak Ungu sok keren itu?" Sapa Gopal melihat sahabatnya itu tiba di arena permainan. 

"Gopal! Kita harus menolong Fang!" Permintaan sahabatnya itu membuat ia cemas. 

"Hah? Kenapa? Ucapan kau itu seperti tiga tahun yang lepas! Kalau Fang lagi dibelasah sama Kapten Kaizo, aku tidak mahu masuk campur, Boboiboy!" Balas Gopal. 

"Kamu bilang apa sih, Gopal?! Fang itu tidak mahu keluar kamar!"

"Lah...paling-paling lagi ngambek sama kita, Boboiboy! Atau jangan-jangan ia lagi galau!"

"Bukan galau, Gopal! Tapi obses! Penyakit obses sama popularitinya kambuh!"

Gopal menepuk jidatnya penuh dramatis.

"Waduh ini masalah besar, Boboiboy! Okey, kau mau aku lakukan apa?"

* * *

Fang terbangun. Ia menoleh lalu ternampak area kasurnya yang tampak lebih luas, serta lantai yang bersih. 

Tunggu! Bersih? 

Ia cepat-cepat bangun dari kerusinya. Buku-bukunya ke mana? Siapa yang datang ambil? Tidak mungkin dia salah letak. Buku yang dipeluk eratnya semalaman di atas meja juga tidak ada.

Ia menyarung jubahnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya sebentar, berniat untuk membeli sarapan di kantin. Kepalanya masih kusut memikirkan ke mana buku-buku tadi menghilang. 

Langkahnya terhenti apabila kakinya terinjak sesuatu. Itu buku yang Fang baru habis membaca malam tadi. Malah ada beberapa buku lagi yang berjejeran, tegeletak di lantai. 

Ia berteriak, tahu amat siapa pelakunya. 

.

.

.

"GOPAAAL! BOBOIBOOOY!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first attempt writing in Bahasa or Indonesian tho. 
> 
> Maaf jika aneh.


End file.
